His Butler ( An Eren x Armin fanfiction)
by MoffAnimeTeeny
Summary: Consumed by depression and anxiety, Armin confesses to the love of his life in attempts to cure his emotional sorrow. (Based on Black Butler s2. Kind of. One-shot. Contains yaoi.)


**Author's Note-**

 **This crossover is actually based on Black Butler season 2, and I'll be honest- I haven't seen it. So if the plot is incorrect, just pretend it's correct. Thank you.**

Armin sat in the parlor rubbing his temples vigorously. He had a raging headache that had been bothering him for hours. His Butler, Erwin, stood behind his chair silently.

"Perhaps an aspirin, Master?" he asked.

Armin waved his hand at him. "No, no, no, just... Just get me tea. Lemon this time. Please."

"As you wish, Master." Erwin left the room to go heat up some water.

 _This can't go on much longer. I can't bottle my emotions forever. I don't know what I'll do. If my family were here to witness this they'd disown me. But... I can't hold back on this feeling. It's inescapable. Oh, God, help me._

Armin had been under so much pressure lately. He'd been consumed by his emotions. They were slowly eating away at him. They held him by the throat, took his breath away. They stabbed him in the heart, leaving him with throbbing chest pains. They punched him in the face repeatedly, giving him flushed cheeks and splitting headaches.

He couldn't take it.

He had to solve his problem.

But was his problem?

He was in love with another butler.

Eren, the butler of his good friend, Levi Ackerman.

Eren was just so handsome. Tall and thin, gorgeous green eyes of fury, and shiny brown hair. Armin wanted Eren to himself so badly.

This could be the solution to Armin's depression, the spice he needed in his life, some sunshine in his dark world.

Armin found himself swimming in a pool of despair. Day in and day out, the cruel, gray skies of England didn't dare allow a single ray on sunlight to be cast onto the earth. Nothing but gray, no matter where he looked. He spent all his time cooped up in this giant house, no one to talk to, nothing to do.

As much as he confided in Erwin, Armin couldn't bring himself to discuss his love problems with him. This subject was too touchy. Plus, Erwin was always so fixated on Levi, knowing that Armin wanted his butler would just lead to disaster and rejection and ended partnerships.  
Erwin came back with tea.  
As Armin slowly sipped the sour, hot liquid he stared out the window. "Erwin," he began. "Yes sir?" "My shoe is untied. Fix it."  
He looked down at his butler busily adjusting the laces on his ankle boots, one pair of many he owned. Armin frowned. He buried his face in his hands and closed his eyes. Tears seeped out from between his eyelids. They dripped off his eyelashes and traveled down his reddening cheeks. He whimpered softly, despite his attempts to keep his sudden outburst hidden.  
Erwin looked up from the shoe. "Master, what is the matter?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing Erwin. Just...go away please. Please, just go away. "  
Erwin bowed respectfully and left his young master to cry, even though he wanted to comfort him. He may have been obsessed with owning the soul of Levi Ackerman, but for the time being, he was the butler of Armin Arlert.  
Later that evening, after he had finished having his fits and ran out of tears to shed, Armin snuck out of his own mansion. He didn't want any of his staff to know he was leaving, especially not Erwin.  
He had taken one of the horses and rode off into the night.  
Armin arrived at the Ackerman Estate around midnight. He left his horse secured to a tree trunk several hundred meters from the gate and continued on to scale the wall surrounding the home.  
This would have been much simpler if he'd simply called Levi and asked if he could drop by and ask Eren a question, but he didn't want to call attention to himself.  
The wall was a bit hard to climb in heeled shoes, breeches, and a wool overcoat, but Armin miraculously made it to the top. The next step was getting down. He tried to just scoot off the edge, however he fell off and ended up falling into a shrub. Armin rolled out of the foliage and stood up. He was now dirty. He hated dirt.  
Armin spent nearly an hour searching the grounds for an inconspicuous way into the mansion, and one that wasn't secured by a million padlocks. He was sneaking around the north side of the building when he spotted Eren through a first level window. He was sitting in the kitchen reading a book. His sleeves were rolled up and he had an apron on. Armin assumed that he'd just finished cleaning up the kitchen. Armin climbed over a few flowers and pressed his face against the window to reduce the glare of the moon. Eren looked so content in this setting. This sight melted Armin's heart and brought tears of joy to his eyes.  
He inhaled sharply and lightly tapped on the window. Eren looked to the window and his eyes widened. Armin waved slowly. Eren rushed to the window and swung it open. "Sir Arlert! Whatever are you doing here at this hour? Did my master forget you were coming over? Why are you knocking on this window? Did you try the doorbell? Don't tell me that dumb thing broke again..."  
"I'm not here for Levi, I'm here for YOU, Eren."  
Eren looked puzzled. "Me? Um... I'm confused..."  
"I wanted to talk to you without anyone knowing."  
"Alright... Um. What about?"  
Armin found himself blushing again. His heart pounded. His stomach turned to knots. "Eren... I love you."  
These words echoed in Eren's head. He had no idea what to say or do. * _Me?_ * he thought. _Why me? What do I do or say that can make him say these things? And I'm a boy! Sure, we're the same age, but...oh my god, what do I DO?_ Eren could do nothing but stand there, leaning out the window, sputtering and blushing. "I-I-I-I don't know what to s-"

"Shh. You don't have to say anything. I just had to tell you. I was practically killing myself holding that one damn sentence in all these months."  
 _MONTHS? He felt this way for months and said and did nothing?!_  
"Sorry to bother you, Eren. I'll be heading back home now."  
"Wait sir!" Armin paused. Eren was even redder than before. "Sir, why don't you come in for some tea... Or something..."  
Armin smiled.

"Eren, you don't have to call me 'sir' all day long. We're the same age."  
"True, but, I... I dunno..."  
Armin had joined Eren in the kitchen, lit by a single candle. With that gigantic load off his chest, Armin had finally returned to his witty, nonchalant self. He had his sheepish half smile on. He finally felt like himself.  
"Do you mind if I ask... Why you like me?" Eren asked.  
Armin paused. * _Why? Why indeed. There are so many reasons yet so few reasons... I cannot put them in words. It is impossible. I can't say._ *  
As a response, Armin went for one swift bold move. A kiss.  
The one thing Armin spent the past few months dreaming of. The touch of Eren's lips. They were chapped, by they still looked inviting.  
The two boys melted into happiness. Armin threw his arms around Eren's shoulders and the brunette unhesitatingly placed his hands on his suitor's skinny, voluptuous waist.  
Their moment of love was interrupted with a loud bang. The kitchen door swung open violently, revealing a pissed-off ravenette with furrowed eyebrows. "What IN GODS NAME IS THIS?"  
It was Levi. Eren immediately pushed Armin away. Armin wiped his lips and sat back down in his chair. "Hey... I dropped by... But you were asleep... So. I. Ended up here," Armin tried to explain. Levi just raised an eyebrow. "Damn, Armin, why didn't you just tell me that you're gay and you have a thing for Eren? Like, really? Whatever. It's super late. Don't let my cockblocking ruin your guys' night, okay?"  
"Levi!" Armin whisper screamed.  
Levi just walked away, shutting the door behind him.  
Armin redirected his attention to the ever-embarrassed Eren. "I think I'll be going back home now. It is very late."  
"Well... Why don't I take you home in a carriage? Something could happen to you... Careless driver, bandits, kidnappers, you never know!"  
Armin chuckled at Eren's show of concern. So cute. "I don't want to bother you. Please get some rest, Eren. I'll be fine." Armin hopped back out the window. "Let's see each other again, okay?" Eren simply nodded, still disbelieving that this actually happened. "Goodnight... Armin."

"Good night, Eren."


End file.
